


Ultracrepidarian

by bicroft



Series: SidGeno Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: "Ultracrepidarian – One who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge. "Flower's pretty sure he's got Sid and Geno's weird friendship figured out- until he doesn't.





	Ultracrepidarian

**Author's Note:**

> @thisladylovesmilktray asked for: "Ultracrepidarian for sidgeno? I was thinking another teammate thinks they know all about their friendship when actually they've been married for four month since they eloped." , for the word prompt meme
> 
> Crossposed on @sidsknee

_Ultracrepidarian – One who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge._

 

“Sid and Geno are sitting kinda... close, aren’t they?” Jake said, frowning. He whispered it like it was some kind of secret, and Flower rolled his eyes. 

“They’re always like that,” he said, patting Jake on the shoulder. It was something they inevitably always had to explain to the new guys; nine times out of then, they were expecting a hockey robot as a captain and an angry Russian bear as an alternate, secretly at each other’s throats, so was always a shock to see Sid and Geno practically in each other’s laps and grinning at each other instead. 

“They’re just, like, super best friends,” Olli put in helpfully, smiling. “They always hang out.” 

“And, I think they started carpooling?” Conor said, walking up to the group. “I only see one of their cars in the parking lot when I come in, now.” 

“See? Best friends,” Flower said. “They’re pretty much  in love; platonic soulmates.” 

* * *

“Why do you all look like you’re plotting something over there?” Sid called from across the room, eyes narrowed. Flower flashed him his most innocent smile, which only made Sid frown more- which was probably because he _knew_ Flower, but, that was an entirely different problem. 

“We’re not!” he said. “We were just talking about you two being the best of pals, apparently.” 

“Jealous?” Geno chimed in, smirking a little. “I’m best of best friend, you’re lame now.” 

“As _if_ ,” Flower snorted, but he was still smiling. “You’re both just equally as lame as one another, that’s why you get along.” 

“ _You’re_ lame,” Sid shot back. Geno cackled, and Flower faked a hurt look. 

“See? He say, have to be true,” Geno. “You’re lamest, Flower.” 

“You’re both equally terrible, and deserve each other.” Flower huffed, but Sid and Geno both just flipped him off and turned back to having their own conversations. 

“I still think they’re sitting like... _really_ close to each other.” Jake said, eyes narrowing. 

Flower huffed, but, he actually looked and... well. Jake wasn’t _wrong_ ; it wasn’t like it wasn’t still their norm, but he could see where someone who wasn’t as versed with Sid and Geno’s weird behaviors as he was would think they were just something other than two close friends. There was barely any space between them; they were pressed side to side, thigh to thigh, and- 

Flower squinted a little, and tried not to let it show that he was freaking out a little when he noticed they were holding hands, mostly out of view of everyone else. Holy shit- holy _shit_. 

“Nothing weird there,” he said, mostly because he realized he was still surrounded by kids, and if Sid and Geno didn’t want anyone noticing, he wasn’t going to be the one that ratted them out. “Just Sid and Geno being Sid and Geno.” 

Conor and Olli nodded, and after a moment or two more of staring, Jake just shrugged. “If you say so,” he said, and went back to looking at something on his phone. 

Once all the eye were off of him, Flower slumped, and tried to tame his inner panic into something more manageable. It wasn’t like he’d never thought Sid and Geno would get to this point- the exact opposite: he’d _known_  they would, ever since he first saw them hanging out. They had a kind of air about them that screamed “made for each other”, but after a few futile attempts at trying to nudge them in the right direction, he’d given up and figured that they’d either work it out on their own, or just be good friends forever- because, really, they seemed pretty happy like that, too. 

 _Now_ , though, he wasn’t sure if they’d actually taken the leap, or if they were just being stupid about it, and going to end up getting hurt in the process. God forbid it was the latter; a mopey Sid or a mopey Geno was never good for the team, and Flower hated to see his friends hurting. 

This was going to require some further research, Flower decided.

He needed to call Tanger. 

* * *

“They were _what_?” 

Flower had to pull his cellphone away from his ear, least Tanger blow his ear drums. He shushed him, even though he was pretty sure he was alone, and looked around furtively. “They were holding hands, I’m at least ninety percent sure,” he said again. 

“It took them ten years to finally bone,” Tanger said, almost cackling. “That’s unbelievable.” 

“I’m not even sure they boned,” Flower lamented, a little bit because that was  never something he thought he’d have to say in this particular context. “They were just sitting really close, and I couldn’t _really_ see their hands, because they were sort of covering it- and, they didn’t say anything about it. Conor said they were carpooling together, though; that has to mean something, right?” 

“It means they’re _boning_ ,” Tanger insisted. “They’re boning, and they just haven’t told anyone yet because they don’t wanna gross out the rookies.” 

“ _You’re_ grossing _me_ out, stop saying bone.” Flower said, though he had to admit that Tanger probably had a point. It was the easiest explanation. 

“You should just ask them,” Tanger said. “Like, next time you see them doing it; you know they’re both shitty liars, so, no matter what they say you’ve got an answer.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Flower said, sighing a little. “I’ll ask.”

“Tell me what they say!” Tanger said, and after Flower promised he would, he hung up, leaving Flower to frown at his phone. This was going to be the _worst_.

* * *

Flower didn’t ask. He didn’t ask, and he watched, and waited- and, the more he watched, the more he picked up on. Now, Sid would lean heavily into Geno’s side as they waited at the airport, and Geno would curl an arm around his shoulder. They’d sit closer at dinners, when they were watching tape; they’d bump shoulders in the hallway, and smile at each other in the locker room with a look in their eye that Flower knew well. 

They were totally boning. 

It came to a head in New York, as Flower was sure many things did; they were sharing an elevator up to their floor, just the three of them, and Sid was leaning heavily into Geno’s side, almost asleep, and Flower couldn’t _take it_  anymore. 

“You know,” he said, trying to be as casual as possible about it. “You could have just told us you guys were dating.” 

Sid was suddenly wide awake, eyes snapping open as he and Geno both turned to gawk at Flower. “We’re not-” Sid started, and then closed his mouth abruptly. 

“We want to wait a little bit,” Geno said, pulling Sid to his side again. “Not want to say anything while still working things out.” 

“You could have, though,” Flower said. “Just so you guys know. It’s... kinda obvious you’re in love with each other. I’m pretty sure even the kids are figuring it out- and, no one minds. We’re all happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Flower,” Sid said, smiling a little, and Flower only had the time to nod before the elevator doors opened and they all stepped out. He couldn’t help but give a parting jab when he saw Geno stepping up behind Sid as Sid went to his own room, though. “Use protection!” 

“Fuck _you!”_ Sid called down the hall, slamming the door behind him as Flower cackled the whole way into his room. Now, he _really_ had to call Tanger. 

* * *

“Should we tell them?” Sid asked, tracing patterns across Geno’s chest later that night. 

“Tell what?” Geno asked, still sounding a little dazed- not that Sid could blame him. He’d just whited out a little himself. 

“That we’re, you know,” Sid wiggled his fingers in front of Geno’s face as if he was showing off a ring. “Married?” 

“Not really have wedding, just courthouse,” Geno said, rolling over and kissing his way down Sid’s neck; Sid had no idea how he could be ready to go again so _quickly_ , but, he surely wasn’t complaining. “And, only just now find out we date. Maybe... wait a little, until we have real wedding the way we want to, then tell them.” 

“Good plan,” Sid said, and Geno grinned wickedly. 

“Have other good plan, too,” he said, and suddenly, every thought of anyone who wasn’t Geno was lost on Sid.


End file.
